Daghaurn: The Quest of Thieves
by Ponyleap
Summary: Daghaurn's search for the Lost Amulet turns deadly after thieves, bandits and even an entire army pursue him and his guard on their quest. Follow Dag from foalhood to adulthood as he finds love and friendship, and as he fulfils his life-long dream – to join the Royal Guard.


**~ Daghaurn: The Quest of Thieves ~**

CHAPTER ONE - PROLOGUE

The snow covered the ground in front of them, as far as their eyes could see. The blizzard was blinding, and it blocked out the light from the sun. Dag squinted his eyes and looked down at his hoofs, but saw nothing but pure white. The icy wind brought tears to their eyes as they fumbled their way through the storm. Eventually Emi's legs gave in, and Dag rushed over to help her. Rainbow Dash's voice rose above the storm.  
"We don't have time, Daghaurn. They'll be here any minute."  
Emi looked up at me.  
"She's right. I'm slowing you down, and you're never going to make it with me like this," said Emi. She looked down at her broken leg and a faint whimper could be heard. Whether or not it was from her, no one could be certain. Rainbow Dash looked at Dag impatiently before whispering, "Do what you have to do."  
Dag hoisted Emi onto his shoulders and looked at the others through the storm. Then he said, almost inaudibly, "I'll lead the way."

* * *

_**Many years earlier...**_

"Hey, give that back!" said Rainbow Dash after yet another foal took her sandwich. "You know, sometimes I wish we went to school in Ponyville. The foals in this school are crazy!"  
Fluttershy giggled, before replying in a whisper, "You're the one who convinced your mom to enrol you into this school. Remember, not just any pony can join Cloudsdale Academy... That's why you and me are here!"  
Rainbow smiled at her.  
"I know..." sighed Rainbow Dash." I just wish there was some pony out there other than you that was actually cool enough to hang around!"  
Flutters raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry - I'm sure it'll be easier once we get our cutie marks." Rainbow Dash nodded before she turned to finish the rest of Fluttershy's sandwich. They returned to class when the bell rang and found their seats. Rainbow Dash slumped down in her seat and sighed. She really wasn't having a good day. Miss Cherry walked into the classroom with bright smile on her face.  
"Okay class, so today we have a new student joining us!" said the teacher. The class quietened in suspended excitement. Eventually a small, scrawny colt shuffled his way into the class. His coat was of a very pale green color - almost white. His dusty brown-colored mane was long and almost shaggy, as was his tail. His bright blue eyes reflected the shimmer of light coming from the window. The class remained eerily silent.

"This is Daghaurn, everypony. Please make him feel welcome!" The class burst out in laughter after hearing the colts name for the first time. Tears swelled in his eyes as Daghaurn noticed the two fillies near the back of the class. They were the only ponies not laughing, other than the teacher. Dag then looked down at the floor, before being ushered to his seat.

"I think he's cute," whispered Rainbow Dash as she looked over towards Dag's direction. "Maybe there's finally another pony worth talking to at this school."

Fluttershy smiled. "Let's talk to him after school." The rest of the day dragged on as the ponies moved from class to class. No pony paid much attention to Dag, other than the stifled giggles that could be heard whenever he passes foals in the corridor. Dag wanted nothing more than to just run - run as fast as he could away from Cloudsdale Academy, but he knew he had to stay... He had a dream, and this was the only way to achieve it...

"Daghaurn!" yelled Rainbow Dash after school from the other side of the street. Dag turned and sighed, thinking yet another pony had come to tease him. Then he remembered the two fillies who hadn't laughed at him earlier in class. He recognised them almost immediately. "Hey... Daghaurn... I'm Rainbow Dash and this... this is Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash struggled to catch her breath as Fluttershy walked up beside her.

"Rainbow Dash flew here all the way from school, just to catch up with you!" laughed Fluttershy.

Rainbow blushed and glared at Fluttershy. Dag smiled. "Please, call me Dag."

"Dag..." muttered Rainbow Dash to herself. "Very nice to meet you!"

"So, what brings you to Cloudsdale?" asked Rainbow Dash. Dag turned to her.  
"Well, I used to live in Canterlot before I came here... my family decided to move closer to Cloudsdale. Mom said it was complicated and that I didn't have to worry." Dag's eyes saddened. "I haven't seen my dad in two days, so I hope he's okay... he's an adventurer, you know." He swelled with pride at the thought of his dad.  
"I want to be like him one day."

"Ohhhh, I love adventure!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. Everyone laughed and continued down the long path through the clouds towards home. Rainbow Dash extended a wing around Dag.  
"Hey, cheer up buddy! We'll show you around." Dag smiled brightly at his newfound friends. He was an awkward pony to be around, especially when he was around fillies. He hadn't had many friends in Canterlot, but he felt he could be himself more around Rainbow and Fluttershy. The kindness shown to him warmed his heart, and that brightened up his day almost immediately. He knew that the three of them would be the best of friends. And so they walked down the path, smiling and laughing and talking as though they'd known each other for years.

* * *

"The storm's too strong for us to fly. We'll have to make it back on hoof," said Daghaurn. He scanned the landscape from the top of the mountain and squinted into the distance. "We can hold out there until the storm passes," said Dag, pointing towards the cave in the mountainside below.  
"I'll take Emi, you make sure Rainbow's okay." Fast Burst nodded and beckoned for Rainbow Dash and the others to follow. Snoops glanced at Dag before following Burst down the mountain.

"Thank you... for helping me," said Emi from Dag's shoulders. Dag laughed. "Hey, don't mention it."

"Are you sure they won't find us?" asked Emi softly. Dag laughed again.  
"Well, Nightwing has his whole army looking for us, but otherwise I think we'll be okay. As long as we get moving as soon as the storm passes. They can't take back the amulet. " Emi nodded in agreement.

The wind continued to howl and the snow continued to fall as Dag and Emi slowly made their way towards the shelter. Yet no pony realised how near Nightwing really was. If only they had been prepared for what was about to happen...

If only they had been ready...


End file.
